Cyfrowy Świat (Frontier)
Cyfrowy Świat (デジタルワールド Dejitaru Wārudo) z Digimon Frontier jest fikcyjnym uniwersum w anime Digimon Frontier. right|thumb|Cyfrowy ŚwiatCyfrowy Świat jest podzielony na dziesięć regionów, każdy z nich odpowiada jednemu elementowi - Ognia, Światła, Lodu, Powietrza, Elektryczności, Ziemi, Lasu, Wody, Stali i Ciemności. Istnieje ogromna liczba linii kolejowych, które przecinają planetę i mają swoją stację w każdym z regionów, dzięki czemu Digimony - pociągi, Trailmony mogą przewozić pasażerów z jednego regionu do drugiego, a nawet do świata realnego poprzez Stację Shibuya. Najdziwniejszym wystrojem DigiŚwiata jest to, że wszystko występuje w postaci fraktalnego kodu - "linii kodowej" dla kazdej danej. Kod fraktalny jest zwykle ukryty, ale może zostać odkryty lub w momencie, gdy klucz jest zabrany, jego dane są zebrane i cały obszar znika. Zawsze może wrócić na swoje miejsce.Digimon Frontier - odcinek 2 Jeśli jakiś Digimon zostanie pokonany i jego kod zabrany, a nie zostanie do końca zeskanowany to może odrodzić się jako DigiJajoDigimon Frontier - odcinek 1, a następnie zostaje przetransportowane do Wioski Początków, gdzie zajmuje się nimi Swanmon. Pewnego dnia wykluje się z niego Digimon i zacznie swoje życie od nowa.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 42 W starożytnych czasach, DigiŚwiat był wrakiem poprzez ogromną wojnę między Digimonami typu ludzkiego i typu bestii. Później, Digimon - anioł - Lucemon pojawił się i zakońćzył wojnę, sprowadzając czasy pokoju. Lucemon, niestety został opętany przez swoją złą stronę i rozpoczął rządy tyranii przez co pojawiła się Dziesiątka Wojowników i zamknęła go w Strefie Moku, znajdującej się pod DigiŚwiatem.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 13 Zostali uznani za legendę i pozostawili po sobie potężne Dusze, które miały pewnego dnia zostać użyte do obrony Digiświata ponownie. Przekazano je pod ochronę trzem Świętym Digimonem - Seraphimonowi, Ophanimon oraz Cherubimonowi. Niestety, wiele Digimonów typu bestii pod opieką Cherubimon'a, nie zgodziły się z poglądami ludzkiego typu Digimonami pod opieką Seraphimona oraz Ophanimon i wywołało to kolejną batalię. Cherubimon podsłuchał pewną rozmowę między Seraphimonem oraz Ophanimon, myśląc, że knują oni przeciwko niemu i tym samym Lucemon wykorzystał okazję by opanować go negatywnymi myślami i zmienić w jego złą formę. Cherubimon rozpoczął walkę z pozostałą dwójką.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 34 By ochronić DigiŚwiat, Ophanimon wzywa ludzkie dzieci by połączyły się z Legendarnymi Duszami i stali się Digimonami, mającymi na celu uwolnić Cherubimona spod władzy Lucemon'a. Nowi Legendarni Wojownicy ratują Cherubimon'a przed siłami zła, ale Lucemon jest nieustępliwy w swoim działaniu i chce zdobyć jak najwięcej fraktalnego kodu by się uwolnić. Udaje mu się osiągnąć zamierzony cel, niszcząc cały DigiŚwiat, jego księżyce. Chciał nawet podbić świat ludzi.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 49 W ostatecznej bitwie, dwa światy zostają uratowane a Lucemon pokonany. Digimony wracają do życia, jak i cały DigiŚwiat.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 50 Cały DigiŚwiat na swojej orbicie ma trzy księżyce - Niebieski, Czerwony oraz Żółty. Przynajmniej dwa z nich są zamieszkane - na Niebieskim jest Księżycowa Baza oraz Kosmiczny Burger, a na Żółtym pozostałości Wioski Początków. Kontynent Ognia Ognista Wioska right|thumb|Ognista WioskaOgnista Wioska ( (炎の街 Hoono no Machi) jest rodzinnym domem Bokomona oraz Neemona. Jest to miejsce, gdzie znajduje się Ognisty Dworzec oraz ulokowane jest jedno z miejsc, gdzie Trailmon może podróżować między stacją Shibuya w cyfrowym świecie, a DigiŚwiatem. Wioska jest śćisle powiązane z ogniem, wszystko jest pokryte rurami; jest to też miejsce, gdzie znajduje się ludzka dusza ognia. Miejsce jest terroryzowane przez Cerberumon'a, ale szybko zostaje pokonany przez Agunimon'a, który przywraca większość miejsca. SkullSatamon zaczyna skanowanie tego obszaru podczas ataku Królewskich Rycerzy, by przywrócić Lucemon'a, grożąc i zabijając kilka z jej mieszkańców. Udaje im się zeskanować cały las otaczający wioskę, a także same zabudowania.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 43 Podziemny Labirynt right|thumb|Podziemny LabiryntPodziemny Labirynt '' (地下迷宮 Chikameikyuu)'' znajduje się pod Wioską Ognia. J.P. i Tommy trafiają tu przez stado Pagumonów, jednakże Kouji ratuje ich znajdując swoją ludzką duszę światła. Wioska Candlemonów right|thumb|Wioska CandlemonówWioska Candlemonów '' (キャンドモンの村 Kyandomon no Mura)'' jest zlokalizowana w kanionie nieopodal Wioski Ognia. Na ścianie wygrawerowane są symbole Dziesięciu Wojowników, a także twarz Lucemona. Candlemony, które tu żyją - pilnują starożytnych artefaktów i oskarżają DigiWybrańców o chęć kradzieży ich. Okazuje się nim być ludzka dusza lodu, która wybiera Tommy'ego na swojego posiadacza. Wizardmon strzeże fraktalnego kodu torów, które prowadzą w dalszą część DigiŚwiata.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 3 Wietrzna Wioska right|thumb|Wietrzna WioskaWietrzna Wioska (そよ風村 Soyokaze-mura) jest zbudowana wokół ogromnego drzewa. Wiatr ma ogromny wpływ na to miejsce, a Floramon, mieszkające tutaj chcą się dzielić terenem z każdym. Niestety, Mushroomony przeszły na stronę zła pod wpływem Cherubimona. Ludzka dusza wiatru znajduje się tutaj, dzięki czemu Zoe może stać się Kazemon i pokonać ich przy pomocy Lobomona.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 4 Wietrzna Fabryka thumb|right|Wietrzna FabrykaWietrzna Fabryka (風のファクトリー Kaze no Fakutorī) jest zlokalizowana w kanionie, gdzie biegną tory tramwajoe. DgiiWybrańcy zatrzymują się tutaj w swojej wyprawie do Leśnego Dworca, by znaleźć jakieś jedzenie. Fabryka produkuje wiatr, ale Kokuwamony są niewollnikami, którzy mają wykonywać to zadanie. Wszystkim dowodzi Snimon z Goblimonami i Minomonami jako swoimi podwładnnymi. DigiWybrańcy doprowadzaja do rebelii, by uwolnić Kokuwamony, a J.P. odkrywa swoją ludzką duszę elektryczności i staje się Beetlemon'em.Digimon Fronbtier, odcinek 5 Góra KaratsukiNumemonów thumb|right|Góra KaratsukiNumemonówGóra KaratsukiNumemonów (カラツキヌメモンの山 KaratsukiNumemon no Yama) jest ogromną górą zlokalizowaną w granicach małego miasta. Wszystkie domy i budynki są zbudowane w pionowej pozie na górze, wynika to ze zdolności chodzenia KaratsukiNumemonów po ścianach. Córki KaratsukiNumemonów są złapane i uwięzione przez Grumblemona, który chce by bohaterowie oddali mu klucz do zeskanowania tego obszaru, jednakże DigiWybrańcy interweniują. Niestety, Grumblemon jest zbyt silny dla nich i zdobywa to, czego chciał.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 6 Leśne Królestwo Las TV thumb|right|Las TV Las TV' (テレビの森 Terebi no Mori) jest miejscem umieszczonym na skraju Leśnego Królestwa. W nocy, drzewa zachowują się jak portale ukazujące różne lokacje. Jest to miejsce, gdzie rosną mięsne - jabłka jako pożywienie. DigiWybrańcy zatrzymująsię tutaj na noc, ale zostjaą zaatakowani przez złego Bakumona, który daje im złe wizje i koszmary. Zostaje pokonany i oczyszczony, a następnie daje im dobre sny.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 9 Wioska Gotsumonów left|thumb|Wioska Gotsumonówthumb|right|Ruiny Wioska Gotsumonów (ゴツモンの村 Gotsumon no Mura) jest rodzinną górą dla Gotsumonów. Jeden z lokalnych Gotsumonów jest zainteresowany ruinami znajdującymi się nieopodal i odnajduje trzy statuetki, ukrywające Duszę. W tym samym czasie, Grumblemon atakuje DigiWybrańców w okolicy, a Gotsumon powierza duszę Kouji'emu. Kouji uwalnia duszę bestii światła - KendoGarurumona używając kryształowego oka.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 10 Gdy Królewscy Rycerze rozpoczynają skanowanie DigiŚwiata, atakuję wioskę przy pomocy Knightmonów. Gotsumon stara się bronić swojego domu, gdy DigiWybrańcy przybywają z odsieczą. Niestety, Królewskim Rycerzom udaje się zniszczyć wszystko, co stoi na ich drodze i zdobyć potrzebne dane by uwolnić Lucemona. Wioska Przepowiedni right|thumb|Wioska PrzepowiedniWioska Przepowiedni (占い師の村 Uranaishi no Mura) jest wioską zamieszkaną przez Digimony potrafiące przepowiedzieć przyszłość. Bokomon oraz Neemon prowadzą tutaj DigiWybrańców, by dowiedzieli się więcej o Duszach Bestii. Bokomon i Neemon zabierają ich do Shamamona, który jest jedynym prawdziwym Digimonem potrafiącym przewidzieć to, co się zdarzy. Niestety, w tym samym momencie Grumblemon przypuszcza atak na naszych bohaterów. Jego świątynia kryje w sobie duszę bestii ognia, co wykorzystuje Shamamon by stać się BurningGreymon'em. DigiWybrańcom udaje się powstrzymać wściekłego Digimona i uciec.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 11 Kryjówka Wroga right|thumb|Kryjówka WrogaKryjówka Wroga (敵のアジト Teki no Ajito?) jest tajemniczą lokację w Leśnym Królestwie, gdzie upadli wojownicy Cherubimona stworzyli swoją bazę. Jest bardzo blisko Leśnego Dworca. Zawiera także osobne pomieszczenie dla każdego z wojowników.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 15 Dera Soba thumb|right|Dera Soba Dera Soba (デラそば? "Delu Soba) jest restauracją z makaronem prowadzoną przez Deramona. Jego jedzenie jest okropne, ale proponuje pierwsze danie za darmo, by przyciągnąć klientów. DigiWybrańcy przechodzą obok jego budki, gdy przemierzają Leśny Dworzec w poszukiwaniu zamku Seraphimona. W tym samym miejscu, Grublemon i jego banda dowiadują się o położeniu DigiWybrańców. Leśny Dworzec thumb|right|Leśny DworzecLeśny Dworzec (森のターミナル Mori no Tāminaru?) jest leśnym obszarem pokrytym torami kolejowymi we mgle. Ophanimon wysyła tutaj DigiWybrańców, by uwolnili jej przyjaciela - Seraphimona z jego pułapki.DigiŚwiata. Gdy przybywają, udaje im się znaleźć drogę do zamku Seraphimona. Zamek Seraphimona right|thumb|Zamek Seraphimona Zamek Seraphimona (セラフィモンの城 Serafimon no Shiro) jest ogromnym, kryształowym pałacem ukrytym nieopodal Leśnego Dworca w Leśnym Królestwie. Jest to też miejsce, gdzie Trójka Świętych Digimonów zwykła spotykać się w przeszłości, a nawet Cherubimon zdradził swoich przyjaciół - zmuszając przy tym Ophanimon by oddała się w niewolę w zamian za pozostawienie przy życiu Seraphimona.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 34 Zamek został ukryty przez drzewa i mgłę, by Seraphimon mógł spokojnie się regenerować i oczekiwać dnia swojego przebudzenia pod opieką wiernego sługi, Sorcerymona. Obudzili go DigiWybrańcy przybywając do zamku, jednak szybko został pokonany przez upadłych wojowników Cherubimona. Gdy Królewscy Rycerze zbierają dane z Cyfrowego Świata, zamek Seraphimona pozostaje jednym z nielicznych miejsc, które nie zostało zeskanowane. Posiada klucz do całego Leśnego Królestwa i jest chronione barierą. DigiWybrańcy wraz z Gotsumonem przybywaja by chronić go, jednak na marne, ponieważ Królewscy Rycerze dostają się do środka. Sorcerymon, teraz, jako duch używa ostatnich sił by ochronić DigiWybrańców przed tym wszystkim i sam powoli znika. Statua świętych Digimonów okazuje się być kluczem i zostaje zniszczona, a całe Królestwo przepada...Digimon Frontier, odcinek 44 Kategoria:Digimon Frontier Kategoria:Terminologia Kategoria:Lokacje